


Promises

by freshnams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Night Terrors, Possibly OOC, dumb fluff, rly bad french, this thing is ancient and i just got an acc so WEEHOOO, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshnams/pseuds/freshnams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi reads a book, there's a storm, Eren has night terrors, really dumb fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Sup people i'm alex, and i just got this acc and i am PUMPED  
> this is an old fic i wrote a long time ago and recently edited (but gave up near the end oops) and there will be more notes at the end, if u care to read them. Enjoy!!

            Levi looked up from his book. It was fairly stormy at the Scouting Legion headquarters, lightning and thunder mixed with the pitter-patter of rain on the walls to produce an ominous symphony in the dead of night. The light given off from the tiny oil lamp on his bedside table was barely enough to illuminate the words scrawled onto the yellowed pages of the leather-bound book in his palms, telling of rogue mercenaries floating around on ships on a wide expanse of salty water, pillaging villages of the shoreline peoples: stealing valuables, burning houses, and raping women before returning to their boat to do it all again to the next lot of unlucky fools.

Levi thought that it was impossible for people to have been that wretched when he first read the novel, but after giving a little thought to it, he came to the conclusion that people were terrible. Take the half-wits in wall Sina for example: they were probably descendants of the people in the book. He sighed and closed the worn item, looking out the bedroom window. Levi placed the book on a small table near his bed and was about to turn off the lamp when he heard something. It sounded like a wail, a moan of distress, but the he chalked it up to being the wind against the exterior of the castle; after all, the thing _had_ been there since before the construction of the walls. He actually got to the point where his hand rested on the little knob controlling the flame when he heard it again. This time the noise sounded more urgent, louder, and increasingly human. Levi grumbled in irritation; how the hell was he supposed to sleep when some cadet, probably straight from training, was having a nightmare and waking up the rest of this military branch? He decided that the best course of action was to see who was making the racket so he could scare some sense into them the next morning. And so, he swung his legs out from his nice warm comforter, plopped his socked feet onto the cold floor, and stood up. He snatched the lamp from the tabletop and exited without a sound, not that anyone would have heard him with all of the noise from the storm and the wails.

Levi padded down the frigid hallway and past the mess hall, noting that the sounds were becoming louder and increasingly human as he progressed, (surprisingly) past the dorms, the superior officers’ rooms, and the cleaning supplies closet. Passing all of these places, the Levi narrowed it down to one possible source: the shitty, titan shifting, bright-eyed brat himself, Eren Jäger. His assumption was proven correct when he stopped in front of the entrance to the dungeon, wails coming from behind the door. Levi could hear some names jumbled in the mix of incoherent syllables, most of them bringing up memories he did not wish to revisit. He heard cries of Erd, Auroro, Gunter, Marco, Armin, Mikasa, Mother, and worst of all Petra, whom Levi loved dearly and thought of as a sister. However, the loudest, saddest, and possibly most distressed cry of them all was not something Levi had expected. It was a wail of pain, misery, sorrow, sadness, rage, and pent-up emotions all stuffed into one pitiful word.

            _“LEVI!!!!!”_ The dungeon door was slammed open and he proceeded down the stairs, stopping before the bars that separated Levi from the single most disruptive being in his entire existence. Eren was curled up against the wall of the basement, shackled wrists by the sides of his head, hands clamped firmly over his ears. There were tears streaming from his hazed and unseeing eyes, hair matted with sweat. The boy was having a night terror, and a fairly extreme one at that. Levi hummed in frustration, at somewhat of a loss for the next course of action. His instincts told him to run to Eren and calm him, scoop him up and comfort him like a mother to a child, but his pride as a Lance Corporal said to kick Eren awake and treat him just like any other cadet. Levi decided to go with the first option and forgo his pride, but just this once. He unlocked the wrought-iron gate, perched himself on the edge of the mattress and took Eren, still screaming, into his arms and swayed gently.

            “Sir?” Eren whispered, looking up at him with enormous teal eyes that glistened with the moisture from tears.

            “Why were you screaming like that?” Levi asked, grey searching teal as their gazes locked.

            “Everyone was dying again, I was in titan form and lost control and killed Armin and Mikasa, I saw my mother’s death again, her being devoured by a titan, and I, I dreamt that you were... killed... I can still hear their screams now, please, make it stop!” Eren whispered into Levi’s (now tearstained) nightshirt.

            “Eren, you can’t blame yourself for what happened to them. Mikasa, Armin and I are still here, aren’t we? I’m here right now, I’m not a ghost, see?” Levi tightened his arms just a little to get the point across.

            “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I don’t plan on dying until this goddamn war is over, got it?” Eren looked up, and broke.

            “Please promise me that you won’t die, Levi. If you die, then I won’t be able to take any of this anymore! Please, please promise me! Please, please, please...” He trailed off, burying his face into Levi’s chest yet again.

            “I promise, Eren. I hereby swear on all things good and clean that I won’t die until this shit war is over and we’ve seen the ocean, alright?” Eren collapsed into the thin sheet of the cot, entirely exhausted. As the younger of the two drifted off into a dreamless paradise of slumber, the elder rested his chin on top of the soft chocolate locks and listened contentedly to the sound of rain on the walls of the castle.

            “Tu ne sais pas ce que je dis, mais je me dois de te dire ces mots. Je t'adore de tout mon cœur, mon amour. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.”

The brunette shifted in his sleep. Levi gazed softly at Eren before tucking him in and going back to his own room.

           

 

_You don’t know what I’m saying, but I must say this phrase. I adore you with all my heart, my love. I love you, I love you, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello children, did you enjoy? this is so bad i'm so sorry i'm much more into tokyo ghoul and hunter x hunter now i'm working out a gangsta au for tg and am gonna write that eventually //sweats  
> i need to smack myself with a big stick bc this ship is so pedophillic it hurts so if i ever write anything else riren then it'll be with either aged up eren or aged down levi bc i am unable to handle this whoops  
> please leave comments/kudos, they make my whole week and inspire me to write more c:  
> also what is a work skin would someone like to explain that


End file.
